This invention is in the field of dunnage devices and particularly such devices formed of expandable honeycomb slabs.
Expandable honeycomb slabs of sheet material, usually corrugated paperboard, have been used for dunnage in loads of freight. They are usually suspended in position and held expanded by their own weight. When such a spacer structure is suspended from its top, and particularly if it is of considerable depth, the weight of the honeycomb structure tends to elongate at least the upper and mid portions and the cells therein in a vertical direction and thus draw the lateral edges of the structure inwardly to an "hour glass" shape to an excessive degree. U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,671, issued July 20, 1971, to Glenn D. Bramlett, assigned to the assignee of the present application, describes one proposal for eliminating excessive hourglassing. The present invention is an improvement thereon.